This is my Haruhi
by TohruandYukiforever
Summary: I was board when I did this. But i do think it came out good. Well i hope so anyways!


**Me: Heya I hope you like this one. Here with me is Hikaru **

**Hikaru: So am I going end up with Haruhi in this story?**

**Me: I can not tell you. You have to Read.**

**Hikaru: But I hate to read. T.T**

**Me: Do you want cheeses with that whine?**

**Hikaru: No**

**Me: Let the story begin **

* * *

><p><strong>This is My Haruhi<strong>

He was afraid to tell her that he loved. He does drop little hints that he loves her. But he just can't tell her face to face. When she comes around and said he name he just doesn't have the courage to tell her. When she say 'Hey Hikaru.' All he can think of 'I love you Haruhi.' His twin knows that Hikaru cares about Haruhi but he just tell her just yet.

Haruhi may be smart but were it came down when ever Hikaru tell her something she just looks at him with a blank stare that she is famous for.

"Haruhi you looked cute in that outfit!"

"Hikaru you seen me wearing this 100's times."

'She doesn't get it.'

Hikaru gets so tired of her doing that. Sometimes he just wants to just tell her how he feels. But he just too afraid that she would reject him and say 'I love Tamaki you are just a brat.' Yes he does confess the Great Hikaru Hitachiin is afraid of being rejected. Hikaru doesn't know when he fell in love with Haruhi or even how. He can't decided was on their first date that Kaoru set up for them or when they got caught in that net the only thing running though his mind at that time was 'I want to kiss Haruhi!' He was so embarrassed when she was over him like she was.

Whenever they are in class Hikaru just can't stop looking at Haruhi. Kaoru has to nudge him to listen what their teacher is saying. Hikaru loves the way she has these looks upon her whenever is doing work; which sometimes she can't do because Hikaru already is bugging her.

"Haruhi I'm board."

"Hikaru you know have to do my work if not my scholarship will be on the line!"

"But Haruhi you all ready smart."

"Well I can be even smarter if you let me do my work."

That is how their talking goes. Hikaru knows that Haruhi doesn't mean to be mean but he knows he can annoying. So he just goes back doing his work. He hates Bio because it's sooo boarding. But he also knows that he grades are slipping. He knows his mom will not be too happy to hear that. Maybe he can have someone to teach him. He knows Kaoru is really good in Bio but he hates teaching Hikaru. Hikaru is so much of bone head like Kyo is.

"Haruhi I have a question."

"What is it Hikaru?" *rolling her eyes*

"I was wondering if you could help me out in Bio because my grades are slipping."

*Singh.* "Fine Hikaru I will help since that is what friends are for."

"Thanks!" *Runs over and gives Haruhi a huge hug.*

Hikaru's was at the Haruhi's home for the past 10 minutes. He was getting board. He knew Haruhi takes the train to go to Ouran he knew that but he did tell her that she could ride with him. Kaoru was staying after for English. Kyoya is teaching him. Then the door open. Hikaru looked at Haruhi. She was wearing a new outfit.

"Sorry Hikaru."

"That's okay Haruhi."

"I was thinking since it is such a beautiful day I could show you my secret hind out! You're the only one I have ever shown."

"Cool." *^\\\\\\^*

Haruhi walked back in. She grab rope and pull down a door.

"You will like it."

"Haruhi watch your step!" *Grabs her before she falls.*

"Thanks."

"Welcome."

The two climb up the ladder. In the door way Hikaru saw a roof garden.

"WOW Haruhi this is beautiful out here."

"Thanks Hikaru."

Haruhi walked over where she usely sits. She was right beside a plant that she gave to her mom. There was a bench the had her mom's name on it.

"Is this all for your mom?"

"Yes it is. What my dad told me was that my mom loved plants and cherry trees were her all time love."

Hikaru walked over. He can see the words that was coming though his mouth but he just can't say it. He was getting quiet annoyed with himself.

"Hikaru come over I don't bite." *Patting the seat beside her*

Hikaru just couldn't say a word. He just walked over and sat down.

"Hikaru you know it's kind of funny I was waiting to find someone who I could really trust to know about this place and guess what I did."

Hikaru was blushing madly. He couldn't believe that Haruhi was trusting him. He was happy. Maybe he could tell her.

"Haruhi I never thought I would fall in love with any girl but I have."

"So who is the lucky girl? Do I know her?"

"Yes you do very well I would say."

Haruhi was calling out all the names she could think of.

"Hikaru just tell me."

Hikaru moved in closer.

"Haruhi you are the girl I have fallen for."

"What?"

Haruhi couldn't believe what Hikaru said.

"Haruhi I love you so much."

"Hikaru I love you too."

Hikaru couldn't believe his ears. Haruhi loved him! He was so happy.

"So what now?"

"What about a kiss?"

Hikaru knew that he sounded like dummy. But all he thought was how in all the Shojo that he has read. Before what Haruhi said anything. Hikaru kissed her. After the kiss broke he was smiling.

This my Haruhi.

* * *

><p>I still Do not own Host Club. T.T<p> 


End file.
